sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Dayton Langley
| cityofbirth = Kingston | countryofbirth = Jamaica | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Midland Int'l | clubnumber = 26 | youthyears = 2008-2009 | youthclubs = Jacksonville Dolphins | years = 2007-2008 2011-2015 2015-2017 2017-2019 2019- | clubs = Harbour View Otway Town Manorham Helena United Midland Int'l | caps(goals) = 23 (3) | nationalyears = 2014- | nationalteam = Jamaica | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Dayton Calvin Langley (born June 16, 1989) is a Jamaican professional footballer who plays in St. Gregory for League B club Midland International as a central midfielder. Playing career Harbour View Born in Kingston, Langley began his career with renowned local club Harbour View. He made his debut for the club at age 18 during the 2007-08 National Premier League season, going on to play 23 matches and scoring three goals as the club finished 4th in the final table. Jacksonville Dolphins Langley's play attracted the attention of several university teams in the United States and in the summer of 2008, Langley accepted a scholarship to Jacksonville University. He played part of the 2008 season for the Dolphins, helping the team to reach the NCAA Tournament where they reached the second round before falling to eventual runners-up, North Carolina. Arrest and dismissal from team Midway through the 2009 season, Langley was arrested along with two other Jacksonville students on charges of burglary. He was immediately dismissed from the team and later received a 12-month suspended sentence. The Jamaica Football Federation also banned him for 12 months, preventing him from returning to his home country to play professionally. Otway Town .]] After sitting out the entire 2010 calendar year due to his suspension, Langley traveled to the United States territory of St. Gregory and visited with multiple clubs in the hope of reviving his career. In January 2011, he signed a five-month contract with League B club Otway Town. He immediately found favor with the club as he impressed both on and off the pitch, providing depth in central midfield as Otway went on to finish as League B champions, earning promotion to League A. At the conclusion of the 2014-15 League A season, Langley suffered his second relegation as a member of Otway Town as the club finished 15th. Manorham On July 21, 2015, Langley signed a two-year contract with Manorham, allowing him to remain in League A for the upcoming season. The 2016-17 League A season started out poorly for Langley as he suffered a concussion early on in Manorham's 3-2 home loss to Independence on October 23, 2016. He was substituted but walked off the field under his own power, however later diagnosis estimated he would miss up to 4 weeks. Helena United Langley left Manorham at the end of 2016-17 when his contract expired, joining fellow League A side Helena United on July 2, 2017, signing a two-year contract. He won his first major trophy in 2018-19 as Helena United captured the League A title for the first time in their history. Midland International On July 1, 2019, Langley's contract at Helena United expired and he was not offered a new deal. He signed as a free agent with League B side Midland International that same day, signing a two-year deal. International career Langley received his first (and to date, only) international cap for Jamaica on June 4, 2014, in a 2-2 draw with Egypt at Brisbane Road in London, England. Category:Player pages Category:Midland International F.C. players Category:Helena United F.C. players Category:Manorham F.C. players Category:Otway Town F.C. players Category:People from Jamaica